Gigant Basilisk
Gigant Basilisk ' (ギガント・バジリスク) is a variant type of Basilisk. Appearance Gigant Basilisk is a snake-like monster with eight legs at each side of its body. This monster's head has a huge crown-like horn and its tough skin rivals that of armor made from Mithril. Even the body fluid of this monster is equal to an instant death poison to anyone foolish enough to touch it. With characteristics and traits of both a lizard and a snake combined, the Gigant Basilisk is a giant monster measuring ten meters. Chronology The Dark Hero's Story Arc The Gigant Basilisk made an appearance in a nearby village hunting goblins. It was then encountered by Momon while he was escorting Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim, who hired Momon to help him defeat a monster by himself as part of Torkel's coming of age ceremony. Despite Torkel's warnings to Momon that the Gigant Basilisk would be too powerful and dangerous to fight, it was easily defeated by Momon. In the future, Torkel's story of his encounter with Dark Hero Momon whose heroic battle against the Gigant Basilisk is retold by Torkel himself to his descendants later on in his life.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc'' Abilities As a basilisk, Gigant Basilisk possesses the same abilities such as a petrifying gaze and deadly poison coursing through its veins.Overlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 Though unlike a normal breed of a basilisk, it has a thick scales as hard as mythril. They are normally difficult to counter against without the presence of a faith-based magic caster who is able to provide crucial support such as Healing and Reinforce Armor. Gigant Basilisks are rumored to be strong enough to destroy a small town and only ones who would dare to face off against these beasts are the Adamantite ranked adventurers. Gagaran, who is herself on that level, mentions that the Gigant Basilisk is the worst enemy to encounter for a warrior like herself for instance, who specializes in close-range combat.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses * '''Petrifying Gaze * Toxic Poison Trivia * In the Web Novel, Gigant Basilisk is approximately level 27. * In the Web Novel, Gigant Basilisk can be a summoned monster, as the 5th Seat of the Black Scripture was able to summon two of them by himself.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: December 24, 2014 * In the Anime, the Gigant Basilisk was driven to Momon by Hamsuke so that the adventurer could kill it. Momonga stated that its level should be lower than Hamsuke.Overlord II Episode 01: The Dawn of Despair * In Mass for the Dead, several Gigant Basilisks appear outside E-Rantel requiring the protagonist and Blue Roses to fight them off.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Killing Blue Roses * In a special event game, a Gigant Basilisk was hunted by Shalltear Bloodfallen and Albedo to make a Gibier Steak dish.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Princess War References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Category:Monsters Category:Basilisks Category:Snakes